1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a use management method for a peripheral device such as a disk, a disc drive unit or other devices for use on a computer for a host apparatus and the like, and an electronic system that is suitable for performing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor of a computer handles electronic information such as digital data. The electronic information has such a characteristic that is easy to copy or alter and its contents are not deteriorated. Also, it has such a characteristic that the contents can be circulated without depending on the type of medium for recording or transferring the contents.
These characteristics are intrinsic advantages of the electronic information, but concurrently have a problem; once an illegal copy is created, the illegal copy may be distributed through the Internet and illegally used.
Hence, various developments and proposals for a copy management technique of the electronic information and an access management technique to the electronic information have been made.